


Nibbles and Dimples

by CasparKun



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Biting, Body Worship, Chubby!Tony, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Rimming, Thighs, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasparKun/pseuds/CasparKun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot thigh/ass worship. It hadn't escaped Steve's notice that dealing with the aftermath of New York had seen Tony putting on some weight, and that most of it had gone right to his thighs. Discovering that he liked it had been one thing, but getting Tony to see that he was still as attractive as he'd ever been? Well, that was going to take some effort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nibbles and Dimples

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for brief mentions of Tony's anxiety disorder and panic attacks. This fic also deals with negative body image on Tony's behalf so if that's not your thing then you may want to move on.

Nothing had been the same since New York. Not for any of them. 

Living through something like that? It changed people. Bruce had taken meaning from it, had started to think that maybe he _could_ make a difference even with what he was now. Steve had realized how far from safe they still were, and he'd started looking forward with a little more conviction. 

Unfortunately, not all of them had managed to find good in the aftermath. For Tony, things had gotten a lot worse before they'd gotten any better. Pepper called it quits on him, realizing she truly just couldn't take it and he hadn't really been able to blame her for that. She'd never signed up for this life, she'd never asked for it. The company was still hers, she was still connected to his name but she was living another life now, and so was Tony. 

On top of having to deal with a budding anxiety disorder, the breakup had crushed him and he'd struggled for months. He'd turned to drowning himself in work, to drowning himself in alcohol, and he'd been in a bad place when Steve had stepped in. It'd taken effort, and work, and even some devotion to get Tony to start listening to him and believing again that there was more for him than the place he'd fallen into, but he'd gotten there. 

Steve wasn't just his rebound—or at least, he sure as hell hoped not. More than that though, he could sleep again without taking a few shots first and that was progress. The nightmares hadn't disappeared yet, but they'd calmed, and he had the right medication to thank for his panic attacks following suit. Unfortunately he also had said medication to blame for the near-twenty pounds he'd packed on over the past couple of months and he wasn't as fond of that side effect. 

It was also possible that he'd been stress eating a little, and giving up alcohol like he had was also likely to blame but regardless of what'd done it, he didn't like it. The little paunch he was sporting now strained at his shirts, the chub around his hips embarrassing as it spilled out over top of his pants. He'd only gotten more obnoxious to overcompensate, but the reality was that he was feeling insecure, and Steve had started to notice a decrease in the frequency that Tony was jumping him for sex as of late. 

It was understandable. He was sure his lover had never been anywhere near chubby in his life, and Steve couldn't exactly empathize with it himself. Tony hadn't chosen this, but he'd also come to notice the way Tony had started to really fill out his jeans. It'd taken the engineer sauntering past him one night a couple of weeks ago when he'd been seated reading a book. He'd glanced up, and in lounge pants? The change had been even more obvious. It almost seemed as if the majority of the weight Tony had put on had gone straight to his _thighs_. The guy had already had a rounded bubble butt, but it was getting difficult to focus whenever he wasn't in the suit—and thank god the shape of Iron Man was a little more rigid. 

Steve had found himself looking more and more, hands gravitating downwards whenever they ended up making out or rolling around, but it'd been a week now since Tony had given him any indication that he wanted sex and he was starting to miss it. He knew he was going through some difficulties still and that body image was important, but god. It was getting hard to just sit back and watch. The more days that went by, the more he found himself lusting over him and tonight was no different. 

It was one of those rare nights where their schedules had synched up to the point where they were going to bed together. Steve had tucked up beneath the sheets with a book, but his eyes had been on Tony as his lover had stripped down to his underwear and looked at himself in the mirror for a second before slipping off to take a shower. Steve didn't like seeing Tony so unhappy with himself, and that really only increased the guilt he was feeling over the appreciation he'd found for the weight Tony had put on. Compared to how he'd been looking before he'd agreed to stop drinking to get on some meds though, he looked _healthy_. There was a glow to his cheeks, and a little soft around the edges wasn't a bad look on him. 

Was that a weird thing to think? He might as well have been holding his book upside down as he'd watched Tony retreat into the bathroom, and so what if it was? He thought it was hot, and he'd caught himself still thinking about those thighs when Tony emerged from the bathroom. More often than not he'd been covering himself up even around Steve, but now? He was drying off his hair, body bare as he wandered back into the room and paused again to take a look at himself in the mirror. 

Steve looked on—cracking a small smile as Tony wound his towel up into a makeshift hair-wrap—and then it fell as he watched Tony use his freed hands to grab his love handles. He held onto them for a moment, then let them go and Steve saw him deflate a little. He really wasn't looking anything past chubby, but Tony was hard on himself. He knew he was. 

“...Do I look bigger?” He asked, not bothering to turn because he knew Steve was watching him. He could see the idiot's reflection in the mirror. When Steve paused to actually think about that, Tony seemed to get impatient and huffed as he grabbed the towel off of his head and quickly went to wrap it around his waist. 

“Tony,” 

“Look, I already _know_ I don't look like I did half a year ago. You don't have to lie to me.” 

“I'm not lying about anything,” Steve's brows furrowed and he dropped his book to rest on his lap, not even pretending to be interested in that anymore. “I didn't even say anything.”

“Yeah. I got that.” And this time it was Steve's turn to huff, moving to pull the covers back off of him.

“Tony, you look...fine.” Steve only struggled with the word because what he really wanted to tell him was that he looked _good_ , that he looked sexy like this, but should he _tell_ him? What if Tony thought it was too weird and pulled further away from him. 

“Jesus, Steve, if you're going to lie at least make an effort.” Tony couldn't help the hurt from showing through in his eyes, but he knew he wasn't nice to look at anymore and just hearing it confirmed didn't do him any good. He shouldn't have asked. Even if he hadn't gotten bigger, he was still big. 

“I'm _not_ \--” Steve started as he crawled off of the bed to move towards Tony, who stood his ground but was giving off an energy that had Steve hesitant to really approach him, even if he was starting to feel desperate to reassure him. 

“--I'm going to lose it. It's gonna be gone soon, all right? I'm working on it. It's the medication, but the doctor said I'm not going to be fat forever, it'll even out, it's--” 

“ _Tony_.” He knew he was insecure, but this was over the top. Steve hadn't even said anything, and before he knew it he was standing in front of Tony pinching his sides for him. “This is stupid. You're not fat.”

“You're holding my flab in your hands and telling me I'm _not_ fat?” He'd spiked Tony's temper with that gesture and Tony stepped back, fight or flight mingling into a volatile combination of anger in Tony's eyes that had Steve hesitating. 

“You're _not_.” 

“ **Look** at me.” Except Steve was looking, and he couldn't see a damn thing wrong.

“--So what if you _were_? Would that really be so **bad**?” What did he think of him, anyway? That Steve was going to leave him for getting a little soft? His abrasive personality could use a little softening right now instead honestly and Steve almost wanted to shake him just to get him to realize this wasn't as big of a deal as he was making it out to be. When Tony went to open his mouth and say one more negative thing, Steve silenced him instead by stepping forward and kissing him hard, pushing him back up against the mirror. 

Tony's first reaction was to try and shove him off, the mirror cold against his bare ass and Steve a little too hot headed for his liking right now against his front, but he only got a moment to breathe before Steve was on him again. 

Finally, Steve got his hands on those thighs of his, and he squeezed into them with enthusiasm that he'd been holding back for far too long. Tony made another noise of protest, but his lover's tongue was tracing his lips and that was enough to keep him going. It wasn't all about him and what he found attractive, Tony's issues here were bigger than him, but if he wasn't going to believe his words? Then he was just going to have to believe his actions. When Steve finally let up after another few seconds, he still had Tony's thighs under his palms. 

“What the _hell_ are you doi--”

“Shut up--” Okay, so not letting up. He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to hear one more word and he kissed the air out of Tony to the point where the other man didn't have it left in him to keep talking. He kissed Tony harder and felt the fight drain out of him, so desperate for Steve's approval right now that he couldn't find it in him to reject it like this. When Steve's tongue moved over his lips, he opened his mouth for him and that was when Steve took the opportunity to reach further down and grab handfuls of Tony's ass. 

He couldn't even fit his hands around each cheek anymore, and he moaned into Tony's mouth, fingers kneading into the plush roundness spilling out around them. 

Now Tony was genuinely confused, still upset about the short argument they'd just had but he couldn't say he wanted Steve to stop touching him. The real question was _why_ Steve was touching him, but he took the opportunity to wind his arms up around his back regardless. He missed touching Steve like this, wanted to melt against him but he just wanted to be able to do it without feeling his gut between them.

There came a point where Steve needed to break for air though, and he just tipped his forehead against Tony's, panting against his lips and kneading his fingers into his hips. Tony's fingers were gripping into his back, and he could hear that his breath was more laboured than it may have been three months ago but all he felt was a swell of affection for him and he really didn't want to let him go. 

“I miss you.” He filled the silence once Tony had decided, for once, to keep it stretching on. 

“So do I.” Tony replied, and he let go of Steve's back to reach down to cover the blond's hands with his own, almost as if he was about to try and pry him off. If Tony did really want him to let go and back off then he would, but the fact that he wasn't following through said something different than his words did, even if Steve still huffed again in exasperation. Everything always had to be so dramatic, and he was frustrated with it. 

“You're right here. And so am I.” As if to punctuate that, he ignored Tony's hands over his and slid his palms over his hips and back down his thighs, the towel now only hanging on where it was pinched between the curve of Tony's lower back and the mirror still behind him. 

“This isn't me. This is disgusting.”

“You'll _never_ be disgusting--” Ever, and Steve bit the words out like he wanted to grab Tony—and not by the love handles—and shake some sense into him. 

“Yeah? What about after the next twenty, Steve? Or forty?--” Tony snapped with a bitter sarcasm, like he couldn't possibly believe that there wouldn't be a point where he became something revolting with more weight. He could say he was going to lose it all, but how did he know it was even going to be possible? The truth was he didn't, and that scared him. 

On the other hand, the snapped remarks only got Steve's imagination going, picturing what Tony would look like with another twenty pounds on him, or another forty. His love handles would really start to spill out over his pants, and his gut would rest soft and plump on his thighs when he sat. More than that though, his thighs would shake and jiggle when he walked, huge and thick, and his ass would dimple. He'd need another pants size up just to hold it all in, though he kind of wanted Tony to keep trying to squeeze into the jeans he wore now.

There was guilt there again while Steve fought the way his cheeks flushed with desire at the imagery, his fingers gripping back into Tony's legs and wishing that he might get a chance to see him like that, but Tony wasn't sweet talking him. Tony was yelling at him, or at least talking strongly enough for it to seem that way and he hadn't _stopped_ talking while Steve had drifted off into his own imagination either. 

“--How about when I can't even fit into my pants anymore? Once I can't even see my own _dick_ \--” And that was it. Steve was grabbing Tony and hefting him up, the extra weight nothing to him as he took them over to the bed and all but tossed Tony onto it. 

It'd been enough to shut him up, if nothing else. Tony hadn't even had time to struggle in the embrace before Steve was throwing him down on his front. It drew a soft grunt from him but before he could turn around, Steve was on him again. 

Crawling up and then leaning in over Tony, Steve all but grabbed his hips and yanked him up by them until he was forced onto his knees. The position left Tony vulnerable, and he propped up on his elbows just to make sure his face wasn't being smushed into the mattress but he wasn't exactly getting into it. 

That was, not until he suddenly had teeth skimming over the skin of his ass and then sinking right in to the plush flesh. Tony's cheeks clenched and he let out a soft groan, but with Steve's hands still on his hips, he couldn't wriggle away.

“Did you eat something weird, or _what_?” It was obvious that Steve wanted him now. Tony had to assume it was because he'd been holding out on him lately, but he'd gained an extra five pounds in the last two weeks and for the first time in a very long time he didn't feel sexy, and yeah it was taking its toll. 

“No,” Bit out in return, Steve wasn't ready to have another stupid conversation. He was too busy leaving a nice ring of bruises on Tony's ass. That plump, perfect and round ass and _god_ he was hard already. 

“Tell me to stop and you know I will.” But Tony didn't tell him to stop, not even when Steve let go of his hips and wrapped his hands around his thighs instead. He shook them and Tony just bowed his head, confused and embarrassed at the way they shook under Steve's attentions. He was conscious of the way his belly was hanging, not large enough to come close to brushing the bed but it sure felt like it. If Steve stopped and pulled away from him now though it was going to fracture something in him, so he just let his cheeks burn and focused on the feel of Steve's lips on his skin. 

The blond kissed his way down the curve of his ass, stopping at the crease that connected cheeks to thighs and he nibbled there as well, appreciating with unbridled enthusiasm. It wasn't until he sunk his teeth into the back of Tony's thigh and the brunet made a small noise of surprise again that Steve finally groaned aloud. Tony was gorgeous like this, so soft and so meaty already. It was sexier than it had any right to be and he wasn't holding back in showing that. 

Another question died in Tony's throat when Steve suddenly brought his palm down on his ass, giving him a good spank that had his lover's ass and thighs jiggling again for him. He hadn't ignored Tony's gasp, but instead he'd just decided that he'd wanted to hear it again before spanking him once more and soaking up the sight of him. 

“Tony...” It was an awe-inducing sight, his tone implying that much, and Steve practically scrambled to lean over Tony's back then just so he could nibble up his shoulder and whisper hot words right into his ear. 

“I love you like this.” He confessed, voice low with arousal. With one hand planted on the bed to keep him balanced, he reached beneath Tony with the other to rub over the curve of his belly. He pressed up just enough so that he could hold the weight of it in his palm, and he couldn't resist giving him a gentle squeeze. The feel of it was enough to have his cock throbbing in the confines of his pants, and he could barely help the way his hips shifted against Tony's ass in response. 

“What, with my ass in the air? Did you just _spank_ me?” Always deflecting, always trying to make a joke out of something when Steve was being serious but this time it really was important and he just worked at biting a matching mark into Tony's neck while the brunet continued to try and process all of this. 

He wasn't an idiot, and Steve was painting a very clear picture of what he'd really meant with the way he was groping at his belly but Tony couldn't bring himself to believe it. It was no easy feat to get Tony blushing the way he was, a feeling of shame creeping in on the rest of it as Steve fondled him but he was entirely reluctant to show it. 

“Like _this_.” Steve reached back to grab one of Tony's love handles for emphasis, his heartbeat speeding up a little but he was too turned on to feel unsure of his confession right now. 

“God, Tony, if you gained twenty pounds like you say, ten went straight to your _ass_.” The blond breathed the words right against the shell of his lover's ear, pressing his hips more firmly against him so he would know just how much Steve was appreciating that fact and that was the first thing to get Tony's cock stirring in response. The way Steve was touching him should have been enough but he hadn't been sure where this had been going. Now that he did? It was still hard to know what to think, but he wasn't thinking as much as he was just letting himself react. 

“I can't listen to you say one more thing about yourself. Maybe it's not what either of us are used to but...I want it to be.” And that was more confession than he'd likely needed to give, but he needed to be clear about this. He loved him exactly how he was, would love him chiseled or chubby and he had plans to prove that in the immediate future. 

Tony starting to chuckle wasn't exactly the response he'd been expecting.

“I knew you were an ass man, Rogers...” Tony murmured, the laughter dying quickly but the amusement staying put in his voice. “but I didn't think this would count.” 

“Of course it counts.” There was obvious evidence of that already—bite mark on one cheek and a faint palm-print on the other. “why wouldn't it count?” 

“Well if a fat chick has huge knockers, it doesn't count.” 

Just when he'd thought they'd been having a moment. Steve huffed in an obvious exasperation and instead of just rolling him right off the bed, he leaned back and grabbed Tony's hips and then roughly flipped him onto his back. The brunet let out a yelp of surprise but then Steve was leaning back over him and stealing a lingering kiss. 

“You're an asshole.” Murmured right against his mouth, and he was _serious_ about that but Tony's lips only spread into a slow smile. 

“...So, you really like the extra weight, huh? You're not just messing with me?” There was a lick of vulnerability behind the obnoxious tone of voice he'd pulled out, though he was mindful enough of their proximity to at least talk softly. “Because if this is some joke, I swear I'm ne--”

Steve cut him off with another kiss as he shifted his weight to one palm for balance to free up his other so he could grab a handful of one of Tony's thighs again.

“I'm serious...I want to get my head between your thighs and have you squeeze until I can't see anymore.” 

That got a bark of laughter from Tony, though Steve was grinning himself. He knew it was ridiculous and he knew how crazy it _sounded_ but he couldn't seem to help himself. 

“Jesus, Steve...Well, get down there.” This was almost surreal, and Tony hadn't stopped feeling self conscious but he couldn't help but want to humour this to see where Steve was going to take it. Clearly he had a few ideas already, and the way the guy's face lit up was enough to keep him smiling for now. 

The grin quickly fell though as Steve immediately shimmied down his body and then—with a little more hesitation—nuzzled his head into the gap between Tony's legs to start nibbling at the tender curve of his ass. The moan that escaped him as Tony then obliged him and drew his thighs in was muffled, but he reached up to run his hands along the curves of soft hips and belly and there was no way the engineer could think he was lying. Steve was into this, he was clearly going for it, and Tony yelped as this time Steve sunk his teeth into his inner thigh. 

Instinctively he tried to jerk his leg away from the pain, only to realize that Steve was holding him in place again. It was all he could do to squirm, moaning as the sharpness smoothed out when Steve started to suckle a bruise in over-top of the teeth marks. Hands fisting into the sheets, Tony squeezed his thighs together more firmly and smirked at the distantly muffled groan he got this time, his cock starting to stir a little more. 

It didn't matter how hard he squeezed though, when Steve wanted his legs apart, they were apart. It was sudden, and Tony felt a jolt of adrenaline thinking he'd overdone it until Steve's arms were sliding beneath his ass to hold him up. Laying down on his back, it was easier not to feel quite so aware of the weight on his stomach, but there was no hiding what he'd gained on his thighs as Steve held him like this and he was positive Steve knew it. 

Naked and insecure while the blond still had his pajama pants on, Tony almost felt exposed for a moment, but then there was a wet heat against the pucker of his ass and every worry he'd had this entire evening dissolved away. Steve had managed to part his cheeks as best as he could without holding them and hadn't hesitated, burying his face right in and tonguing at Tony's ass like it was a treat he'd been waiting all week to have.

The scent and taste of clean skin mingling with the natural musk Tony gave off had Steve all too eager, tongue swirling and smoothing over the sensitive skin, fuelled by the unabashed moans he was drawing from his lover now that he'd initiated a proper distraction. He paused every now and then to nip at his cheeks again, fingers splayed tense against the other's back as he kept Tony lifted at a good angle for him and it wasn't long before Tony's cock was sitting hard and swollen against the furrow of his hip. 

“ _Steve_ ,” Any attention tonight had been unexpected, but Steve knew that he died for this and by the time he was moaning Steve's name, Tony was also reaching down to wrap his hand around his cock, starting to jerk himself off to the rhythm of the tip of that tongue fucking in and out of him. Even when Steve paused to bite into him again he kept going because he hadn't gotten off in a week and he was feeling it now. He was wound up, he was tense and tired and everything he shouldn't be and he just wanted _release_ from it all. 

All it took was Steve smoothing his tongue back over him again, pressing against the yielding ring of muscle once, twice, and then he was coming with a desperate moan. 

Steve kept his tongue pressed up against Tony, feeling him clench and unravel rhythmically until he'd gone boneless in his arms. Only then did he draw back, cheeks flushed, lips swollen, and a stupid smile threatening to break free. He placed one last kiss to Tony's thigh and then thought better of it, kissing again and then working his way up his lover's body until he was kissing a stray pool of come right off of the under-curve of his belly, nipping the supple skin just because he could. 

“...I missed _that_.” Tony had yet to admit that he'd missed Steve too, but he didn't have to say it. The blond was crawling the rest of the way up over his body with the energy of a pent-up twenty-something year old and he let Tony taste himself on his tongue as he kissed him again, the moan enough to let him know that the gesture had been appreciated. 

“My turn.” Though if Tony didn't know better, he'd say Steve _had_ just gotten his but he'd tease him later. 

“You gonna make it?” Tony reached up to feel over the toned muscle of Steve's back and sides that he could no longer admire on himself, but Steve couldn't get chubby if he tried. The tease just had Steve breathing deep, so turned on Tony could see it in his eyes right before he was being kissed breathless to the point where he'd practically forgotten what else they were doing here by the time Steve was pulling back. What he'd been expecting was for Steve to climb a little higher and let him suck him off or something in a similar vein, not to be told to “Stay there.” while the blond climbed off of the bed. He couldn't help but follow him with at least his eyes, but then Steve was naked and back between his legs with their shared bottle of lube.

“Steve...I'm wiped out.” Something he didn't want to have to admit, but it didn't take much these days to tired him and he wasn't sure he could handle being prepped to be fucked after all of this.

“Trust me.” Was all the reassurance he got, but it was enough to have Tony curious and that was all he needed. “Prop your legs up on my shoulders.” A request which Steve helped with by lifting one of Tony's legs for him, and that was when the genius realized what he was actually going for here. It was enough to have him tipping his head back, just barely restraining another chuckle but he grinned all the same and didn't flinch at the contrast of cold lube against his warm thighs when Steve lubed him up. 

It was a little clumsy at first, but Steve had never fucked someone's thighs before. He'd never really understood the desire to, until now. His fingers dug into Tony's legs as he held him squeezed together, thrusting with a building enthusiasm into the narrow gap he'd created and once he got past the first minute of feeling weird about this, he let himself get into it. 

Tony lay complacent through it all, making a soft sound every once in awhile just to encourage Steve while he just watched his lover's face twist and contort with pleasure as he worked himself up to the edge. It was messy, lube dripping down his legs and onto his balls, Steve gripping him and leaning his head against Tony's ankle when his groin tensed and he could feel the end approaching fast. He kneaded into Tony more firmly, thrust like he was going to lose something if he didn't go faster and harder and Tony knew he'd have a few extra finger-sized bruises in the morning but it was worth the moan that Steve let out when orgasm finally hit him. 

It was bliss if he'd ever heard it before, and he stayed put while Steve rode it out until his hands were kneading gentle apologies into his thighs instead of squeezing the life out of them. His skin dimpled around Steve's touch, but he wasn't paying attention to that. Tony's eyes were still on his lover's face as Steve opened his eyes, as he turned his head to lay a kiss on Tony's calf, and he turned his head to look at him still once his legs had been freed and Steve was collapsed down on the bed beside him. 

They let the silence drag on between them, Steve feeling a little vulnerable himself for everything he'd just done and Tony still trying to work out what he really thought about all of this and in the end it was him who spoke up.

“...I'm still going to lose the weight.” Voice low, he was enjoying the afterglow all the same. Steve just smiled and nodded softly, entirely understanding if not a little disappointed but it was Tony's body, and it was his decision

“But,” Tony continued, reaching out to grab Steve's hand and he placed it on his thigh. “until I do, what's mine is yours.” That was the relationship motto, right? So, maybe he could be okay with this. It was weird, but Steve's enthusiasm was endearing and he was already feeling less upset about himself. Maybe Steve could help him out one more time with this. 

“I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with.” 

“ _Really_?” Tony narrowed his eyes, voice teasing and Steve faltered into a smile.

“...All right. Next time I'll ask first.” Steve started, squeezing Tony's thigh and then starting to smooth upwards. 

“Well if my comfort _really_ means that much to you, my legs almost cramped up while you were squeezing them and I think I could probably sit through a massage.” Probably. There was a playfulness in his eyes that made Steve smile a little wider as he decided he'd oblige, but then his face was contorting into a grimace as his wandering hand suddenly brushed through the come that was cooling on Tony's torso and Tony deadpanned.

“You know, I just had a shower.” He really hadn't planned on getting messy. He'd hoped to actually get a bit of sleep for once at a relatively normal hour. 

“...How about one more, and then I'll rub your thighs until you fall asleep.” 

“...Deal.” How could he refuse an offer like that? He made a move to sit up and then he was climbing off of the bed and heading back for the shower. Steve just watched again, admiring the marks he'd left on his lover's butt and thighs as he moved and Tony knew he was watching but he didn't stop to turn around. 

“My legs aren't going to wash themselves.” He called over his shoulder, and Steve just broke out into another grin and got himself up. Maybe if he was lucky they could get one more round in before bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too sure of how much I like this one, what did you guys think? Writing Steve is harder than it looks.


End file.
